My Sunshine
by darkmorsmordreheart
Summary: D&H. Dark vampire fic inspired by the creepiest song in existence; You Are My Sunshine. For GenerationsOfDraco.


**My Sunshine**

**By darkmosmordreheart**

**For GenerationsOfDraco**

**Warnings:** Blood, gore (kinda?), and male on male sex. You guys might not like this one, but I just had to write it. It was irking me.

_Not my characters, just my twisted mind making use of someone else's creations._

* * *

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine.  
You make me happy when skies are grey.  
You'll never know dear how much I love you,  
So please don't take my sunshine away._

The only sound you hear is the beating of your own heart as it attempts the leap to your throat. For far too long, you've been running and it's finally catching up with you. You rest, you know not where, but you rest. There is brick beneath your fingers and dirt, and now blood from your coughing. You are surprised at the amount between your hands. You are surprised that you have any left to cough up.

You hear something, push yourself up, and begin to run once more.

_The other night, dear, as I lay dreaming  
I dreamt that you were by my side.  
Came disillusion when I awoke, dear.  
You were gone and then I cried._

You realize now, too late, that you shouldn't have run. It likes that thrill. It likes to chase, just like all natural born predators do. How could you have been so foolish? So stupid? You led it straight to you. Your fear only entices it more.

It's dark. It always seems dark, but you blindly dash ahead anyway, knowing that which chases you is darker than the shadows could ever wish to become. A cry cuts through the darkness; inhumane and monstrous. You jump, as expected, and fall pathetically. How mundane . . . How predictable.

I'm finished chasing you.

You bore me with your lack of energy. Lack of heat. All you do now is whimper in pain at whatever ligament you've just torn and the cuts and bites adorning your naked body.

"Get up," I hiss. "Run."

"I can't. Please, no more. No more." Your whimpers disgust me. I do not want to see you like this. I do not wish to pity you. You shake. You don't know where I am in the surrounding black, but you tremble with the knowledge that I'm there.

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine.  
You make me happy when skies are grey.  
You'll never know, dear, how much I love you,  
So please don't take my sunshine away._

I see your tears for what they are. They stream down your face and, with no light, they shine black to me. Those sweet black tears, like licorice to me and poison all at once. Why are you able to hurt me with your sharp cries?

I'm so close to you now. So close and you don't even know.

You just cry and clutch your knee and shiver and wait for me to . . . take what I've already begun to take.

I count five bites on your chest and neck alone, one on your left thigh, two on your right. I've forgotten how many I've blessed your back and behind with, but I'm sure I would be satisfied with the number. I feasted on you. You've filled me with the richness you hide in those tiny veins of yours. I'm filled. "So completely."

The shivering stops at my whispered words. Your back is rigid and those eyes have opened, so dark, so green, so vivid with life. I'm almost jealous. Almost, I remind myself as I stroke a wound on your neck. You gasp and I lean forward to taste what I've already proved my gluttony upon. I suck you into me. I taste what you've hidden. I make what was once yours mine. I am selfish, I must even admit that.

_You told me once, dear, there'd be no other.  
That no one else could come between,  
But now you've left me to love another.  
You have broken all my dreams._

You moan and those legs fall open, regardless of the pain in your knee.

I fit perfectly between them. I'm not sure if that is a sign, but I take it as such. I so wish for you to be made for me as I am for you.

I slowly push into you. Your head falls back, giving me even more access to the creamy skin of your neck. You scream, even when you are still loosened from the earlier times I've caught you. You scream again and I smile. I know the difference between pleasure and pain just as I know the similarities in life and death; four things that will forever be engrained into my spirit.

You pant so beautifully. These are whimpers I love. These are shivers that satisfy me.

Your heart leaps into your throat and you no longer regret running. It's always better when you run. Always. Because I am always there to chase you.

But as I mentioned previously, I am finished chasing you.

You splatter across my chest and stomach for the fourth time tonight and I lean away from your neck, my mouth wet with your secrets. I open the vein in my own wrist, spilling out my own treasure and I wet your mouth with it and, as I lean to mingle our tastes with our met lips, I dig into you. Into your chest. Past any barriers of skin, past any barriers that keep me from your beating heart and I hold it in my hands. I hold it.

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine.  
You make me happy when skies are grey.  
You'll never know, dear, how much I love you,  
So please don't take my sunshine away._

And your breathing stops.

I pull away, my hand as wet as your chest and I lick it, wanting to taste what has been closest to your heart in that one precious moment. I pull myself from your cool, still body.

And you rise.

You sit up and those barriers that kept me from that heart cover you once more. I don't mind, I've already touched it. I've touched it in a way no one else has. You no longer wear my markings. I mind that, I wish I had counted the ones on your back. Now, I will never know. You lick me from your lips and are surprised at the sweetness of my treasure.

And your eyes, those eyes . . . they glow. Just for me they glow. I don't need sunshine when I have your eyes. You don't smile, but I know you want to. I know it's coming and I smile first. I bend to take those curving lips and I taste you as I never have before. You taste so good. So sweet and warm when I have been nothing but cold this entire time. You are my sunshine, through and through, and I whisper to you, only once, "If you ever leave me, I will take the sunshine from your eyes."

And you whisper back, "How can you take it from mine when it's in your own?"

* * *

**Author's Note:** I wanted to write a songfic and a vampfic at the same time and this is what happened. I just had to pick _You Are My Sunshine_ as the song cuz it straight creeps me out. _**-DMH**_


End file.
